grown up with you
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: sakura, gadis biasa dengan karakter santai dengan kehidupan SMA yang biasa. Segalanya berjalan normal sampai orang tuanya berencana menjodohkannya dengan anak dari teman lama ayahnya. Orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah orang yang sangat ia tidak sukai,apakah sakura bersedia menerima 'Calon suaminya' itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**G****rown Up With You****Laboelan Lily**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter 1**

Langit gelap telah menggeser warna jingga di Konoha. Waktu dimana orang-orang meninggalkan segala aktivitas yang cukup merampok tenaga dan pikiran, mengistirahatkan setiap inchi bagian tubuh mereka di tempat yang nyaman dan juga mengisi tenaga yang tersita di siang hari.

Seorang gadis dan kedua orang tuanya sedang menikmati makan malam di ruang makan kediaman mereka, Haruno. Ruangannya tidaklah kecil, namun juga tidak bisa dianggap besar, ukuran yang cukup untuk ruang makan sebuah keluarga kecil. Sang kepala keluarga, duduk di bangku paling ujung, sang nyonya dan sang anak duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya. Mereka cukup lama dalam diam, begitulah peraturan rumah ini tidah boleh berbicara sebelum makan selesai.

"Sakura.."

Sebuah suara lelaki dewasa yang berat memecah keheningan setelah kegiatan makan teraebut selesai. Sakura menengok ke arahnya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet kecil.

"Iya"

"Setelah ini bisa kau ke ruang keluarga? tanya ayahnya. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan kepadamu.".

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ruang keluarga hanya beberapa langkah saja dari ruang makan, tepatnya di sebelah ruang makan hanya saja dipisahkan oleh dinding yang cukup tebal. Tuan Haruno duduk di sofa yang paling utama, sedangkan Sakura dan ibunya duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di samping sang ayah.

"Hmm." dehaman sang ayah untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura.."

"Iya. Ada apa, Yah?"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Sudah lama ayah tidak mengontrol nilaimu."

"Lumayan." jawab sakura singkat

"Lumayan? Lumayan apa? Lumayan bagus atau jelek?!" tanya ayahnya yang nada sedikit meninggi.

"Lumayan baik kok, Yah." jawab Sakura dengan santaai, atau bisa dibilang terlalu santai.

"Sakura! Yang sopan kalau berbicara dengan ayahmu!" kata Ibu Sakura ketika memperingatkan anak gadisnya.

"Aku sopan kok, bu. Memangnya aku menjawab dengan kasar? Tidak, kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Cara menjawabmu yang salah. Terlalu santai, serius sedikitlah."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu perempuan, lebih manislah sedikit."

"Ibu.." jawab Sakura sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah! Aku akan mulai bicara. Jadi, kalian dengarkan aku. Terutama kau, Sakura!"

"Haik.." jawab Sakura dengan anggukan.

"Begini, hari sabtu nanti aku.. maksudku kita sekeluarga akan berkunjung ke rumah teman lamaku."

"Lalu?" potong sakura.

"Jangan memotong, Sakura!"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu, Sakura, dengan keluarga teman lamaku itu. Terutama anak-anaknya. Aku ingin kau meneruskan hubungan baik antara aku dan keluarganya."

"Oke. Hmm anak-anak teman Ayah perempuan atau laki-laki? Kalau perempuan mungkin aku bisa akrab dengannya."

"Laki-laki. Dua-duanya." jawab sang ibu sambil menunjukkan dua jari ke arah putrinya.

"Ohh...laki-laki.."

'tunggu' batin Sakura sedang mencerna apa yang ayah dan ibunya katakan.

'Teman lama ayah, perkenalan, anak laki-laki... mungkinkah..' tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak bermaksud menjodohkan aku dengan anak mereka, kan?!"

"Sakura.."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Sakura! Dengarkan ayahmu dulu!", bentak sang ibu samil mengenggam lengan sakura.

"Tapi, Bu..!"

Ibunya hanya melototi sakura saja, tanda sakura harus diam dan tenang.

"Sakura, begini.. dulu aku dan sahabatku sangat akrab, kami sampai menganggap Aku dan dia seperti saudara. Suatu hari dia mempunyai ide bagaimana caranya biar kami benar-benar menjadi saudara bahkan keluarga", sang ayah terdiam sebentar untuk mengolah kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan. "..dia bilang bagaimana bila kita menjodohkan anak kita kelak."

"..." sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "dan ayah setuju?".

Sang ayah hanya memberi anggukan, tanda membenarkan pertanyaan sang putri.

"Ooh, God. Tapi umurku masih 16 tahun dan aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Aku belum siap."

"Kau tidak akan menikah besok, kami hanya akan memperkenalkan kalian terlebih dahulu.", jawab sang ibu.

"Kalau aku tidak suka bagaimana?"

"Nanti kita pikirkan lagi, lagipula waktumu untuk mengenal putera mereka masih sangat panjang. Aku masih ingin melihatmu lulus kuliah sebelum menikah." jelas sang ayah.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Demi ayahmu.", bujuk sang ibu.

Sakura terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir, menimbang-nimbang tentang permintaan tersebut. Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jawaban. "Baik..lah.."

Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban anak mereka.

"Hanya untuk perkenalan saja ya."

Sang ayah hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Yasudah, aku pergi ke kamarku dulu. Selamat malam.." salam sakura sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

Sakura masih tidak habis pikir jawaban yang ia berikan kepada ayahnya. Pembicaraan tadi menyangkut masa depannya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak menyukai anak laki-laki itu? atau sebaliknya? Bagaimana jika ia sudah menikah harus bercerai karena tidak berlandaskan cinta? Bagaimana dengan hak asuh anak? err.. oke itu terlalu jauh.

Tapi, bagaimanapun ia masih16 tahun. Dia tidak mau memikirkan tentang segala hal berbau pernikahan.

Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat sakura terjaga hingga tengah malam.

Hari jumat pagi di SMA Konoha, para murid berlalu lalang menuju kelas mereka dengan riang, tentu saja mereka ceria karena besok hari sabtu dan itu artinya hari libur. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink-nya yang cukup mencolok menarik kursi lali duduk sambil menguap cukup lebar. Ingin sekali ia menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja belajarnya. Baru saja ia ingin melakukannya, sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"Sakura..!", panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Kau mengagetkan saja, Ino! Ada apa?"

Ino mengatur napasnya setelah berlarian menuju kelas. Lalu ia mulai berbicara tapi sesuatu tertangkap oleh mata ino.

"Astaga! Kenapa matamu, jidat?!" Ia melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata sahabatnya itu.

"Ohh.. aku tidur larut semalam."

"Tumben, apakah kau ketakutan setelah menonton film horor yang kita tonton kemaren?"

"Sialan kau, pig! tentu saja tidak! Hey kau belu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh iya. Aku, Tenten dan Hinata ingin mencicipi masakan di restoran Thailand yang baru buka si Konoha Plaza. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kapan?"

"besok."

"Besok ya? Aku tidak bisa." sjawab sakura sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Kenapa?" Ino menyipitkan matanya, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah sakura. "Kau ada kencan? dengan siapa?"

"Hah? Tidak!"

"Lantas?" pandangan ino seolah menginterogasi.

"Aku hanya ada acara dengan keluargaku. Itu saja."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Pasti kurang seru tanpamu, jidat." ino sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya itu sudah pasti,pig!" jawab sakura dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah membuatmu terlalu percaya diri."

Sakura tertawa mengejek kepada sahabatnya itu.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi., para siswa yang sudah menahan lapar beramai-ramai menuju kantin. Tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berlari-lari kecil untuk bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Mereka membagi tugas, Ino yang mencari tempat duduk dan Sakura yang memesan makanan. Ino mendapatkan meja yang menghadap jendela, meja itu bisa ditempati 4 orang.

"Pig, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku roti daging dan jus jeruk saja."

"Okay."

Sakura harus menunggu 10 menit untuk bisa maju ke depan meja kasir. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan pesanan makanan Ino dan pesanannya, 2 bungkis roti kacang merah dan jus stroberi kesukaannya. Lalu ia menuju meja yang sudah Ino tempati dan menaruh pesanan di atas meja.

"Arigatou.", jawab ino sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Hmm.", balas sakura dengan sedotan di mulutnya.

"Kau beli roti? Tumben sekali untuk makan siangmu.", tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan temannya melahap rotinya.

"Aku kehabisan nasi kare-nya. Terpaksa aku membeli roti. Padahal aku lapar sekali.", balas Sakura dengan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ino membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, "Kau sudah membeli dua bungkus roti, tapi kau masih merasa kurang? Seharusnya kau yang dipanggil Pig bukan aku!"

"Tapi pahamu kan lebih besar daripada punyaku, jadi tidak salah kan kalau kau yang dipanggil Pig." Jawab Sakura dengan santainya dengan wajah tanapa dosa.

Jika saja mereka tidak berada di kantin yang ramai ini, dia mungkin sudah berteriak. Dia memilih untuk meredamnya, tapi masih melototi gadis dengan rambut berwarna senada bulu bangau itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura seakan tidak peduli dengan peryataan yang dia buat tadi.

Ino mendengus, "Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa kau yang tidak peduli dengan penampilan dianugerahi degan tubuh yang tidak bisa gemuk? Harusnya kan aku?" Ino melipat tangan di dadanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Kau mulai lagi deh."

Ino menggigit rotinya dengan kesal, "Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura!'

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak!"

Sakura tidak berniat melanjutkan perdebatan itu, karena jika ia tidak mengalah atau berhenti, Ino tidak akan pernah selesai mendebatnya mungkin sampai kiamat berkali-kali juga tidak akan berakhir. Ino yang merasa debatannya tidak dilanjtkan oleh Sakura memilih makan rotinya dengan tenang, Ino yang malas melihat Sakura, memilih untuk mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh kantin. Tapi yang ia lihat para siswi terutam siswi kelas 1 dan 2 melihat kearah yang sama sambil berbisik- bisik bahkan hapir bereriak, karena merasa aneh ia mengikuti kemana pandang mereka tertuju. Mereka melihat ke arah senpai-senpai lelaki yang paling diidolakan di sekolah ini.

"Hei, lihat ada Uchiha-senpai! Astaga dia keren sekali."

"Kyaa..! Namikaze-senpai, dia tersenyum barusan!"

Begitulah kira-kira yang sedang terjadi di kantin. Sebenarnya cukup banyak para siswa lelaki yang biasanya makan siang di kantin tapi tingkah mereka tidak seperti sekarang ini, tapi kalian tahu lah bagaimana selera para siswi SMA, yang mengidolakan para lelaki yang keren. Ya.. semacam _prince charming_.

Pemuda berambut kuning dengan model rambut nanas dan seorang temannya berambut hitam dengan sedikit bagian lancip di belakangnya, sedang mengedarka pandangan mencari tempat yang kosong untuk mereka tempati.

"Oi, Teme! Kita duduk dimana? Tempatnya sudah penuh." Tanya si pemuda kuning.

Sang teman yang juga megedarkan pandangannya menjawab, "Hn, entahlah."

"Masa kita makan sambil berdiri, Teme."

Pemuda yang dipangil Teme tersebut memandang si teman dengan sedikit kesal. "Naruto, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu di sekolah.", bisiknya

"Gomen.. Oi.., Teme!"

"Naruto.." suaranya sedikit tertahan.

" Disana! Sepertinya masih ada tempat untuk kita berdua."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Dimana?"

Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah meja yang menghadap ke arah jendela, tapi tempat tersebut telah diisi oleh dua orang gadis.

"Tempat itu sudah diisi dua orang. Dan sepertinya aku tidak mengenal mereka."

"Hey dari pada kita makan berdiri."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang tawaran temannya tersebut.

"Ayolah, Sasuke." Bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, "hn".

Di meja yang sedang dituju Naruto dan Sasuke, gadis berambut pink sedang sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela sedangkan sang sahabat membelalakan matanya melihat para senpai lelaki yang membuat riuh kantin berjalan ke arah mereka.

**Sakura POV**

Aku yang sedang santai melihat lalu-lalang jalanan yang berada diluar jendela dikagetkan oleh tangan Ino. Spontan aku langsung menghadapnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa, Pig?"

"Lihat-lihat siapa yang akan bergabung dengan kita." Kata Ino denga semangat.

Aku mengikuti ke arah dia melihat. Dua orang lelaki. Dua senpai yang tidak asing bagiku. Senpai berambut kuning dengan senyum cerianya yang khas, Naruto Namikaze. Aku mengenalnya karena Ino pernah memperkenalkanku saat acara festival sekolah tahun lalu.

Yang satu lagi pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum . Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Ino bilang dia adalah cowok yang paling diinginkan untuk dijadikan pacar menurut _polling_ yang diadakan sebuah blog yang dibuat entah oleh siapapun-yang-kurang-kerjaan yang bersekolah disini. Tapi aku biasa saja, menurutku dia terkesan sombong tapi kata Ino dia itu _cool_. Jujur saja dulu aku sempat mengaguminya saat baru masuk ke sekolah ini, sampai aku melihat bagaimana ia menolak pernyataan cinta siswi seangkatanku. Dia melihat gadis itu seolah berkata 'kau tidak pantas untukku'. Menyebalkan.

Naruto-senpai melambaikan tangan ke arah kami, Ino sudah pasti membalasnya dengan lambaian yang semangat sedangkan aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ino-chan, dan hmm.." dia sepertinya sedang mengingat namaku, baru saja aku ingin menyebutkan namaku, "ohh.. Sakura-chan!"

"Wah.. Namikaze-senpai ternyata masih ingat namaku." Jawabku dengan nada sedikit sindiran.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Habisnya sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol." Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yag tidak gatal.

Ino menatapku seakan-akan ia berkata 'hei sakura apa yang kau lakukan'.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum, "Tidak apa-apa, senpai."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada apa senpai kesini?" tanya Ino sok basa-basi.

"Hmm.. begini, aku dan Sasuke tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Benarkan, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, "Hn."

"Kebetulan aku melihat tempat kalian masih tersisa untuk dua orang, jadi.. boleh tidak kami bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino yang menurutku kelewat semangat.

"arigatou.." balas Naruto denga senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

Dan tebak, temannya yang bermuka sombong itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun. Bukannya aku pamrih tapi.. hey! Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti itu. Aku semakin tidak menyukainya.

Ino memulai pembicaraan, "Naruto-senpai, beberapa minggu ini aku tidak melihatmu di klub tenis. Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku sibuk belajar. Aku sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi aku harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Jadi aku sedikit mengurangi kegiatan diluar belajar. Memangnya kenapa, Ino-chan?" tanyanya dengan cengiran.

"ohh.. hanya saja klub terasa sedikit sepi tanpamu, senpai." Jawab Ino dengan nada sedikit manja. Jujur saja aku menahan tawa melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku akan masuk sesekali. Kau juga kan, Teme?"

Seperti biasa hanya "hn."

"oh ya, Sakura-chan, mungkin kau sudah sering dengar tentang orang di sebelahku ini." Naruto menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "Dia Tem.. ehm.. Sasuke Uchiha. Dia temanku sejak di _playgroup_."

Aku mengangguk dan aku paksakan memberinya senyuman yang cukup manis walaupun aku tidak mau. Aku melakukannya karena sikap Naruto yang baik kepadaku. "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Mohon bimbingannya."

"hn," lagi dia membalasnya.

"Sakura-chan kau masih ikut klub renang?"

Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Apakah di cuaca yang dingin seperti akhir-akhir ini kau masih melakukannya?"

"Kadang. Jika suhunya terlalu dingin dan tidak memungkinkan untuk berenang, aku tidak melakukannya." Jawabku dengan menambahkan senyum.

"Wah.. sebaiknya kau istirahat untuk berenang, kau bisa sakit, sakura-chan."

"Ya akan kuingat itu, Namikaze-senpai."

"Panggil aku Naruto saja, Sakura-chan."

"Kau seniorku, senpai. Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tapi itu terlalu formal. Aku tidak begitu suka panggilan itu. Ayolah." Bujuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-senpai."

"Itu lebih baik." Kemudian dia, ino dan aku tertawa.

Tetapi ada satu orang yang sepertinya merasa bosan melihat kami bercakap-cakap, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali megacuhkannya, karena aku baik aku bertanya hal sepele saja padanya.

"Uchiha-senpai, apakah kau satu kelas dengan Naruto-senpai?" tanyaku basa-basi padahal aku sudah tahu dari Ino.

Dia terlihat sedikit kaget, lalu dia menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Berarti kau juga mengambil kelas IPS ya?"

"Hn," lagi dan lagi.

Untung saja bel berbunyi, aku tidak tahu harus menghadapi Hn Man itu bagaimana lagi. Lalu kami kembali kekelas masing-masing hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Hari sabtu telah tiba. Dari pagi ibu sudah menyuruhku untuk mencoba semua baju yang baru ia beli kemarin. Aku rasa ada lebih dari sepuluh potong pakaian, dan aku pikir itu berlebihan hanya untuk acara perkenalan. Tapi Ibu bilang itu hal yang biasa bila kau ingin menemui 'calon suami'-mu. Tentu saja reaksiku kesal saat Ibu mengatakan hal itu. Belum lagi Ibu berencana merias wajah dan rambut pink-ku yang panjang ini. Aku katakan padanya jika ia meriasku dengan dandanan aneh, aku tidak akan pernah mau menemui 'calon suami'-ku itu. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan aku memakai _make-up_ yang tipis, terlihat natural, dan rambut yang kubiarkan tergerai sepinggang hanya sedikit dirapihkan biar terlihat lebih rapi dan sopan namun kesan remaja tidak hilang dariku.

Sekarang aku berada di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah teman Ayah. Aku memakai err.. kurasa aku bisa sebut gaun, gaun berlengan pendek dengan kerah sedikit _neck-off_ berwarna hijau tosca, kurang lebih warnanya senada dengan warna mataku, panjangnya sedikit dibawah lutut. Untuk mengenakan baju ini butuh perjuangan cukup besar karena harus melalui perdebatan yang cukup lama antara aku dan Ibu. Ibu memilihkanku baju dengan potongan yang cukup rumit yang aku rasa itu agak berlebihan. Dengan beberapa argumen yang aku berikan, dia mengangkat tangan dan aku menang.

Pemandangan yang terlihat sekarang bagiku tidak asing. Jalanan yang kulihat dari jendela pernah aku datangi bersama keluargaku maupun teman-temanku. Jarak yang cukup jauh jika ingin pergi sekolahku. Akhirnya mobil kami memasuki sebuah perumahan atau mungkin lebih mendekati _real estate_ atau kondominium, semacam itu lah. Karena aku melihat jejeran rumah yang sangat besar-besar hampir seperti rumah kami. Mobil kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang aku rasa ukurannya paling besar diantara rumah-rumah yang aku lihat barusan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke jendela, mencari-cari papan nama keluarga karena biasanya kalau rumah besar pasti memilikinya. Tapi ini aneh, aku suda mencari-cari di dua sisi gerbang utamanya tetap tidak kutemukan.

Gerbang terbuka setelah ayah berbicara lewat alat yang berada di sisi kiri gerbang, aku lupa apa namanya. Mobil melewati taman yang tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran rumah sebesar itu. Mobil kami berhenti di depan pintu utama. Disana kami sudah disambut oleh tiga orang, satu orang lelaki paruh baya, mungkin dia kepala keluarga, satu orang wanita dewasa berambut hitam yang panjang, dan seorang pemuda sekitar umur dua puluh tahunan dengan paras tampan sedikit terlihat garis di bawah kedua matanya. Aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu pemuda itu sebelumnya. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Apakah dia 'calon suami'-ku? Karena aku tidak melihat orang lain selain mereka. Kami keluar dari mobil dan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat datang, Kizashi." Lelaki paruh baya yang tampan itu menyodorkan pelukan kepada ayahku.

"Apa kabar, Fugaku." balas ayahku sambil balas memeluknya.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau terlihat sehat sekali. Hahahaha." Dia menjawab dengan diirigi tawa.

"Ya, begitulah." Ayahku juga ikut tertawa.

Ibuku dan wanita itu melempar senyum lalu berpelukan seperti dua orang teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ibuku melepaskan pelukan lalu bertanya kepada satu-satunya pemuda disini.

"Kau Itachi?" tanya itu kepada pemuda itu, "Apa kabar? Kau sudah besar sekali dan tampan."

Pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan senyum, "Terima kasih, Bibi. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba paman Fugaku memanggil namaku.

"Kau Sakura? Kau tumbuh dengan cantik sekali."

"Terima kasih, Paman." Jawabku, sepertinya pipiku sedikit merona.

"Kau benar, suamiku. Sepertinya kita beruntung akan memiliki calon menantu seperti Sakura." Timpal sang isteri.

Otomatis wajahku semakin memerah mendengar ucapan isterinya barusan. 'Calon menantu'.

"Ya kita tidak salah menjodohkan Sakura denga _Dia._" Kata paman Fgaku sambil tersenyum.

"_Dia_?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

Paman Fugaku menjawab, "Iya _Dia. Dia _sedang menunggu di dalam." Tunjuknya ke arah pintu rumahnya.

Aku langsung menengok ke arah Itachi, dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Berarti yang dimaksud bukan Itachi, lalu siapa?

"Wah aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan anakmu itu, Mikoto. Umurnya hampir sepantaran dengan Sakura, kan?" Kata ibuku kepada sang nyoya rumah.

Bibi Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyum. Lalu berkata, "Mari kita masuk."

Tiba-tiba Paman Fugaku merangkulku, dan berkata, "Kami belum menyambutmu, Sakura. Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha."

Uchiha? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing di telingaku. Mereka membimbing kami ke ruangan keluarga sepertinya. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar, karena aku sedang mengingat-ngingat nama keluarga ini. Aku mengingat ibu berkata bahwa _Dia_ umurnya hampir sama denganku. Akhirnya aku mengingat seorang Uchiha yang aku kenal. Dan mungkinkah orang itu? Tidak mungkin, pasti bukan hanya keluarga ini yang memiliki marga Uchiha. Tapi mungkin saja... Itachi!, aku sedikit menoleh kepadanya, aku memperhatikan wajahnya diam-diam, wajahnya mempertegas firasatku. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sepertinya kami sudah sampai.

"Nah, Sakura kita sudah sampai." Kata paman Fugaku.

Dia membuka kenop pintu. Terlihat ruangan yang cukup besar dengan tema agak _vintage_. Aku menangkap sosok lelaki semuran denganku berambut gelap dengan wajah datarnya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa yang tidak asing bagiku. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan meghampiri kami. Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku, napasku terasa sesak. Aku benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika dia sudah mulai mendekat. Sekarang Dia sudah tepat di hadapanku. Dia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum kepadaku.

"Selamat datang, Haruno-san."

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar salamnya. Lalu aku memberinya senyuman dan membalas salamnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Uchiha-senpai."

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan kata-kata yang agak nggak nyambung, karena ini fanfict pertama saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**G****rown Up With You****Laboelan Lily**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre ****: Romance, Drama**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke POV**

Sabtu siang biasanya aku dan keluargaku menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang di luar atau ke luar kota. Kalaupun tidak ada acara aku akan bermain game seharian kadang Itachi ikut bermain jika ia tidak ada pekerjaan. Atau jalan-jalan keluar bersama Naruto. Tapi sabtu ini beda. Rumah kami akan kedatangan tamu penting, bukan kolega ayah karena memang biasanya kami akan makan siang di restoran atau hotel untuk menyambut mereka. Tamu ini sangat penting buat ayah sehingga ia bela-bela meluangkan waktunya dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik di rumah. Tamu ini teman lama ayah saat kuliah.

Dan aku sudah tahu kenapa acara ini diadakan. Aku akan dikenalkan dengan anak perempuan dari teman ayah. Lebih tepatnya ini perjodohan. Tentu saja awalnya aku menolak, aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan tentang masalah itu. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, lulus SMA pun belum. Masa bodoh aku tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Karena ayah dan ibu membujukku, cenderung memaksa sih sebenarnya, hingga berminggu-minggu. Akhirnya aku mengiyakan permintaan mereka. Daripada aku kehilangan napsu makan, karena mereka terus mencercaku dengan tawaran tersebut setiap kami sedang makan. Toh aku hanya akan berkenalan saja, tidak langsung menikah malamnya.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu tamu-tamu itu di ruang keluarga. Aku duduk di sofa yang biasa aku tempati. Tadinya ayah menyuruhku ikut menyambut mereka di pintu utama, tapi aku menolak. Karena sama saja, nanti kami akan bertemu juga. Sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa gadis itu, karena sampai sekarang ayah ataupun ibu sama sekali tidak memberitahuku, Itachi pun sama sekali tidak tahu. Apakah aku mengenalnya atau tidak.

Aku mendengar banyak langkah kaki menuju ruangan tempatku berada sekarang. Mereka berhenti, lalu seseorang membuka pintu.

"Nah, Sakura kita sudah sampai." Kata ayahku.

Sakura? Sepertinya Sakura adalah nama gadis itu. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang, karena aku akan melihat gadis itu. Lalu ayah mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Jantungku serasa berhenti saat aku melihat sosok yang familiar bagiku. Gadis dengan rambut pink yang terurai. Dia Sakura Haruno, gadis yang Naruto kenalkan padaku kemarin. Aku spontan berdiri dari sofa lalu menghampiri mereka, tentu saja sebelumnya aku mengatur raut wajahku yang kaget dan tegang tadi. Aku melihat lurus kearah gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu terlihat cukup kaget melihatku. Aku ingin sedikit menggodanya dengan senyumanku dan memberinya salam dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang, Sakura Haruno-san."

Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar salamku. Tapi ia cepat mengatur mimik wajahnya. Dan ia langsung menyunggingkan seyumannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Sasuke Uchiha-senpai." Balasnya dengan santai.

Ayah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Mengapa tidak bilang?" tanya ibuku.

Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan menyindir.

Itachi membuka mulutnya, "Apakah ibu lupa, jika ayah dan ibu sengaja merahasiakan nama Sakura."

Itachi mewakiliku berbicara.

"Wah.. aku sungguh lupa. Hahaha." Alih-alih ibu menutup tawanya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu? Tadi kau memanggil Sasuke dengan senpai, apakah kalian satu sekolah?" tanya seorang wanita dewasa berambut cokelat yang sepertinya adalah Ibu sakura kepada Sakura.

Sepertinya Sakura melirikku walau sebentar, lalu ia menjawab, "Ya benar kami satu sekolah. Uchiha-senpai adalah kakak kelasku." Dia diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Kami berkenalan karena temanku dan teman Uchiha-senpai, Naruto-senpai, mengenalkan kami. Itu saja."

"oh Naruto-kun, apakah dia berniat menjodohkan kalian?" timpal Ayahku. Mengapa ayah jadi ikut-ikutan.

Aku tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu, aku langsung jawab saja. "Hanya kebetulan saja."

Sakura juga menegaskan, "Itu benar." Sambil mengangguk.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh. Benar kan, Fugaku?" tanya tuan Haruno kepada ayah.

"Kau benar, Kizashi."

Lalu mereka tertawa. Yang membuatku sebal ketika aku melihat Itachi juga bergabung dengan mereka. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mendengus, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya di depan mereka. Saat mereka sibuk tertawa tak sengaja aku melihat Sakura lalu ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, seperti menutupi sesuatu. Aku memperhatikan lebih seksama. Wajahnya memerah. Lucu. Tanpa sadar aku menarik sebelah bibirku. Saat para orang dewasa sudah selesai tertawa, aku buru-buru memasang muka datarku kembali.

**End sasuke POV**

**Author POV**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sang kakak melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi. Itachi tersenyum jahil ke arah adiknya yang tidak menyadarinya. Senyumnya seperti mengatakan 'manis sekali adiknya itu dan aku tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan'.

"Aku dengar dari ayahmu, kau mengambil kelas IPS. Kau benar mengambil keputusan itu. Kau bisa meneruskan usaha keluargamu." Tanya Tuan Haruno.

"Itu benar, paman." Jawab sasuke dengan sedikit anggukkan.

"Kalau Sakura, kau mengambil kelas apa?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga mengambil IPS."

"Mengapa kau mengambil IPS? Apakah kau juga akan meneruskan usaha ayahmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Mungkin. Tapi prioritasku, aku ingin membangun usahaku sendiri dulu selanjutnya mungkin aku bisa membantu ayah."

"Wow, Sakura kau sepertinya akan menjadi wanita yang mandiri dan sukses. Benar kan, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Sasuke, sekarang kau kelas tiga SMA, berarti sebentar lagi kau akan mengadapi ujian kelulusan. Berusaha lah." Kata Kizashi dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Jawab Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto tiba-tiba saling pandang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Sakura, kau mau melihat-lihat taman rumah kami?" tawar Mikoto.

"Eh? Ehm tentu saja."

Fugaku mengajak keluarga Haruno ke arah bagian belakang rumah.

"Paman, bukankah tamannya ada di depan?" tunjuk Sakura ke arah berlawanan.

"Yang kumaksud taman belakang. Lebih nyaman disana." Jawab Fugaku.

"ohh.."

Mereka sudah berada di belakang rumah. Mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih bertaburan diatas dedaunan yang membumbung tinggi membentuk seperti dinding. Di tengah 'bangunan' dedaunan terdapat lubang besar yang bisa dimasuki orang dewasa, sepertinya itu adalah pintu masuk ke dalamnya. Jika di lihat sepertinya taman itu dibangun dengan tema labirin. Di sekeliling taman labirin masih ada tanah berumput yang cukup luas dan beberapa pohon yang rindang. Di bawah salah satu pohon berdiri sebuah gazebo sederhana yang bisa ditempati mungkin sekitar sepuluh orang. Sakura takjub dengan taman tersebut.

"Mari kita kesana." Tunjuk Fugaku kearah gazebo itu.

Mereka semua menuju kesana.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kata apa yang tepat untuk mewakili keindahan taman yang ada dihadapanku ini. Cantik. Luar biasa. Aku hanya pernah melihat taman semacam ini di Wina, Austria saat aku kecil. Tak menyangka ada yang membangunnya di Konoha.

Paman Fugaku mempersilahkan kami menuju gazebo sederhana melewati jalan setapak yang bercabang, yang satu ke arah taman labirin, yang satu lagi menuju ke arah gazebo itu. Warna gazebo itu cokelat kayu seperti ingin disamarkan perbedaannya dengan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi di sebelahnya. Seakan gazebo dan pohon itu menyatu dan pohon itu melindungi di atasnya.

Kami tiba di gazebo itu. Di dalamnya terdapat dua meja melingkar dan lima kursi disetiap meja. Meja dan kursinya juga terbuat dari kayu. Setelah aku amati lagi, ternyata terdapat satu kursi panjang yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur. Kata Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, gazebo ini terasa hangat karena di saat cuaca dingin kaca yang tersembunyi pada setiap jendela dapat diturunkan, dan terasa sejuk saat cuaca panas. Sepertinya gazebo ini diciptakan untuk memanjakan setiap orang yang berada di dalamnya.

Mataku sibuk menjelajah taman ini. Aku ingin sekali masuk ke dalan taman labirin itu. Apakah lebih indah pemandangannya daripada pemandangan yang aku lihat sekarang?

"Sakura." Panggil bibi Mikoto.

Aku terlonjak dari lamunanku. "Iya, Bibi."

Dia sedang berpikir, lalu berkata, "Apakah kau ingin masuk ke dalam sana?" dia mengarahkan telunjuknya yang langsing itu ke arah pintu masuk labirin. Sepertinya dia memperhatikan aku yang daritadi melihat ke arah sana.

"Apakah boleh?" tanyaku antusias.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki dari sana, Bibi Mikoto memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tidak menjawabku, dia malah menengok kea arah tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Sasuke. Temani Sakura ke dalam sana." Kata Bibi Mikoto.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Ibu saja?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Ibumu sepertinya lelah, Sasuke. Dia akan merasa pusing jika terkena matahari terlalu." Balas Paman Fugaku.

Dia sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia mau menemaniku atau tidak. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia tidak ikut. Sangat tidak keberatan.

Dia menghembuskan napas sebentar, lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan berkata "Baiklah."

Para orang dewasa tersenyum. Mereka terlihat senang. Tentu saja.

Dia menghampiriku. Aku membiarkan dia melewatiku dulu, karena aku tidak ingin bersebelahan dengannya. Dan dia juga sebagai tour guide-ku. Aku baru ingin membalikkan badan untuk pergi ke taman. Bibi Mikoto memanggil kami berdua.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Tunggu! Pakai payung ini." Bibi Mikoto melambaikan payung tersebut.

Payung itu sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya daritadi. Darimana datangnya?

"Tidak usah, Bibi. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tolakku

"Nanti kulitmu terbakar, Sakura. Sasuke, ambil payung ini!"

Aku melirik Sasuke. Terlihat kesal walaupun hanya sedikit. Lalu dia menghampiri Ibunya untuk mengambil payung itu dan membuka payung itu. Payung itu hanya muat untuk dua orang. Dia memberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya. Kemudian Sasuke mendahuluiku.

"Sasuke. Jangan biaran Sakura yang memegangnya, nanti dia lelah."

"huh?" jawab sasuke yang hanya bisa terdengar olehku. Kemudian dia menghampiriku dengan muka datar.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Memangya aku selemah anak bayi? Sampai-sampai memegang payung sebentar saja bisa sangat lelah.

Sasuke memayungiku. Tapi sisi kananku masih terkena sinar matahari, sepertinya Sasuke juga sama dengan sisi kirinya. Dia sengaja memberi ruang diantara kami. Aku juga senang bila dia melakukan itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura."

Apalagi sekarang?

"Jangan menjauh seperti itu. Kalian masih terkena sinar matahari. Aku tidak ingin kalian terkena kanker kulit." Alih-alih Paman Fugaku dengan teriakan karena jarak kami sudah cukup jauh dar gazebo.

Kurasa aku mendendengar Sasuke berkata "Dasar!" dengan pelan. Dengan muka datarnya ia mendekatkan dirinya dan menyuruhku melakukannya juga. Aku menurut saja. Lalu samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa yang amat sangat senang seperti baru saja memenangkan hadiah besar. Ternyata mereka sudah mengaturnya. Sialan.

Kami memasuki lorong dedaunan itu. Sasuke dan aku mulai mengisi jarak lagi diantara kami. Dia sepertinya juga tidak merasa nyaman. Baguslah.

Kami melewati 'dinding' tanaman yang tinggi. Kami berbelok ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, lurus dan ke ke kanan lagi. Di perjalanan hanya ada keheningan diantara kami. Kami sibuk dengan pikirin kami masing-masing. Memangnya percakapan macam apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari orang yang hanya bisa berkata 'Hn' saja. Seperti berbicara pada tembok yang tidak akan membalas pertanyaanmu. Aku iseng ingin menguji apakah ia mau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan 'hn' atau hanya muka datarnya yang ia berikan kepadaku.

"Ehm.., senpai."

Dia tidak menoleh. Aku lanjutkan.

"Apakah hanya 'dinding-dinding' hijau saja yang akan kita lihat di depan sana nanti?"

Dia menoleh ke arah ku sebentar. Lalu kembali mengarah ke depan lagi.

"hn." . Tuh kan benar.

Tapi dia membuka mulut kembali, "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan melihatnya." Dengan wajah datarnya.

Sepertinya ada kemajuan dengan jawabannya.

Lalu kami belok kearah kiri. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku ketika melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di depanku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke.

Pemandangan yang aku lihat sekarang berbeda dengan pemandangan yang kulihat sebelumnya. Dimanan hanya ada 'dinding' hijau bertabur bunga-bunga berwarna putih dengan gazebo secokelat kayu di bawah pohon besar yang melindunginya. Di sini, bunga berwarna-warni seperti mendominasi warna hijau yang mereka 'tinggali'. Warnanya seperti permen yang selalu dibawa anak-anak kecil kemanapun mereka pergi. Di tengahnya terdapat kolam air mancur kecil berwarna putih dengan ukiran sederhana di pinggiran kolam. Tidak jauh di belakangnya terdapat sebuah gazebo kecil berwarna sama dengan kolam, hanya saja terdapat garis- garis kecil berwarna emas tipis di atapnya yang berbentuk seperti kuba. Di tiap tiang-tiang kecilnya yang menghubungkan kuba dan alasnya yang berwarna putih, terjulur sulur-sulur tanaman yang ditumbuhi bunga berwarna ungu violet dan pink magenta, seakan-akan sulur-sulur tersebut menyangga kubanya. Jika aku bisa menyamakannya dengan sesuatu, itu seperti sangkar burung tapi versi besarnya. Ditambah lagi cuaca yang sejuk dengan matahari sebagai cahayanya, bagaikan atap yang menaunginya. Pemandangn ini seperti lukisan yang ada di galeri-galeri jika kau melihatnya dari tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

Tanpa aku sadari ternyata Sasuke sudah mendahuluiku. Dia berjalan ke arah gazebo kecil itu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi aku berhenti sebentar dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang ada disampingku. Aku menaruh payungku di sampingku, karena akan merepotkan. Aku benar-benar mengagumi taman ini.

**End Sakura POV **

**Author POV**

Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di gazebo dan sakura masih memperhatikan bunga-bunga itu dengan takjub. Sasuke sempat memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura lalu ia memanggil gadis itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" tanya Sasuke datar dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Sakura terlonjak dari kekagumannya tadi. Dia lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku masih ingin di sini, Senpai." Jawab Sakura

Masih dengan pose yang sama, "Nanti Ibu memarahiku jika kau terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari."

"Tapi kan tidak ada yang melihat. Lagipula mataharinya tidak terlalu panas."

"Kau bisa melihat itu?" dia menunjuk ke arah belakang Sakura. Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sakura melihat benda kecil berwarna hitam. Tidak begitu jelas karena tersamar oleh daun-daun pada 'dinding' hijau. CCTV.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Sakura harus masuk ke dalam gazebo itu lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terlipat tadi. Sakura mau tidak mau menurutinya. Ia memakai kembali payungnya dan berjalan ke gazebo. Sasuke duduk pada kursi yang terdapat di gazebo itu dan melipat tangannya kembali. Sakura menaruh payungnya yang sudah dilipat di sebelah kursinya, ia meregangkan tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Padahal aku masih mau melihat bunga-bunga yang disana tadi. Kenapa harus ada CCTV disini sih?" tanya sakura

"Tentu saja untuk keamanan keluarga ini."

Sakura mengerti kenapa taman ini memakai CCTV, karena nama mereka Uchiha. Sakura mendengus.

"Lagipula tanpa ada CCTV pun, Ibuku akan tahu kau terkena matahari walau itu hanya se-inch." Lanjutnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Eh?" sakura membelalakkan mata hijaunya. "Hebat."

Sasuke tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Pantas saja kau takut pada Ibumu, Senpai." Kata Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

Dia menoleh sebentar. "Mungkin." Lalu kembali lagi pandangannya ke depan.

Hening yang cukup lama. Sakura berinisiatif memecah keheningan.

"Senpai," sakura diam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya, "Apakah sebelumya kau sudah tahu tentang perjo-, hmm.. perkenalan ini?"

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu."

"Apakah kau langsung menyetujuinya?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya."

Sakura sudah dapat menebak jawaban Sasuke. Menolaknya, sama seperti dirnya.

"Aku juga. Aku rasa tidak ada satupun remaja yang ingin melakukan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

"Hn."

"Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana? Apakah kau tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

"Mereka membiarkan kita terus seperti ini sampai kau dan aku lulus kuliah."

"Maksudmu dengan 'seperti ini'?"

"Kita tetap sekolah seperti biasa. Mengakrabkan diri sesuai keingininan mereka. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Sakura menundukkan sedkit kepalanya, "Padahal Aku belum menemukan orang yang kusukai. Apakah kau sudah menemukannya, senpai?"

Mendengarkan pertanyaan gadis di sebelahnya, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menatap tajam.

"itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura sedikit kesal sengan jawaban Sasuke. Padahal dia bertanya hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jika kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa."

Sasuke tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan ini. Dia mungkin bisa lepas kontrol, dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi karena gengsi mendominasi dirinya. Hening pun terjadi lagi sampai dering terdengar. Sasuke menjawab panggilan dari _smartphone_-nya itu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. Lalu ia mengakhiri sambungan.

"Mereka menyuruh kita untuk maka siang."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil payung di sebelahnya. Sasuke seperti biasa berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sasuke hampir memasuki 'pintu' keluar. Ia berhenti sebentar karena tidak mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sakura berusaha membuka payungnya. Baru saja ia ingin membantunya supaya cepat, Sakura sudah berhasil membuka setengahnya. Sebelum Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya lagi ke depan, angin tiba-tiba berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Angin juga bermain-main dengan baju dan rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjang, terlihat seperti ingin bergabung dengan angin di sekitarnya.

Angin, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang berusaha ingin terbang dan senyum lebar sang gadis. Perbaduan yang manis, bukan? Baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat yang seperti itu. Tanpa sadar ia membuka sedikit mulutnya. Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke menutupnya saat Sakura sadar gadis itu merasa diperhatikan. Gadis itu langsung memudarkan senyumnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu." Kata Sakura dengan datar.

Lalu mereka kembali ke dalam rumah. Tentu saja keheningan ada diantara mereka selama perjalana menuju rumah. Para orang tua dan Itachi menyambut mereka. Lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang, dengan sedikit obrolan menyelingi kegiatan mereka. Keluarga Haruno pamit untuk pulang. Mikoto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, seolah tidak rela membiarkannya pergi. Dia meminta Sakura untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Sabtu siang itu berakhir dengan kepulangan keluarga Haruno. Dan juga sabtu siang terpanjang bagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Senin telah tiba, waktunya setiap orang melakukan aktivitasnya setelah melepas penat sebelumnya. Lalu lintas juga mulai dilewati oleh manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Hal itu juga berlaku di SMA Konoha. Para siswa mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ada yang serius memperhatikan, ada yang merasa bosan, dan ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ada guru yang memperhatikan muridnya, ada juga yang masa bodoh. Itulah yang biasa terjadi di sekolah ini.

Saat istirahat menjadi, saat-saat yang dnantikan oleh semua penghuni sekolah. Walau hanya sebentar mereka bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan otak mereka. Tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino. Mereka seperti biasa harus berlomba menempati meja yang masih kosong.

Sakura sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke di kantin, tapi tidak 'mengobrol' seperti di waktu yang lalu. Mereka hanya berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa, hanya saling tatap walau sebentar. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sakura dan Sasuke sengaja melakukan itu walau tidak dikompromikan sebelumnya. Mereka sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sebagian murid berhamburan keluar. Sakura baru saja beranjaki dari kursinya untuk segera pulang, tapi Ino memanggilnya.

"Jidat. Kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali."

"Aku mau pulang. Ibuku menyuruh pulang cepat."

"Kalian ingin pergi?"

Sakura menaikkan sedikit bahunya, "Entahlah. SMS-ku tidak dibalas olehnya."

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu belanja."

"Lain kali saja, Pig." Sakura mencubit kedua pipi temannya.

"Aww. Sakit!" ino mengusap pipinya yang sedikit merah.

"Gomennasai. Aku pulang duluan." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura sempat melihat Sasuke pergi menuju parkiran, tapi dia tetap berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya. Tidak sampai satu jam, dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sakura langsung menemui ibunya, dia bertanya mengapa tidak membalas SMS-nya tapi ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan memakai baju yang rapi.

Sakura sudah merasa segar setelah mandi. Ia memakai atasan ber-layer putih tanpa lengan dan bolero dari wol berwarna biru tua. Untuk bawahannya, ia hanya memakai jelana denim biru tiga per empat dan flat shoes putih. Ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui tempat ibunya berada tadi. Ia menuju dapur. Ibunya sedang merapikan kotak yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ibu, kenapa belum berganti baju? Bukankah kita mau pergi." Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya kau yang akan pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Nyoya Haruno itu menyerahkan kotak yang tadi ia pegang kepada anaknya. "Ke rumah Uchiha."

"Eh? Kenapa hanya aku sendiri? Kenapa tidak dengan Ibu saja?"

"Mikoto, ingin bertemu denganmu bukan denganku."

"Tapi aku akan langsung pulang,kan?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah, kalau hanya sebentar."

Sakura dengan malas menuju mobil yang tadi menjemputnya. Untung saja jalanan tidak macet, tidak lama ia sudah sampai. Ia sudah disambut oleh nyonya Uchiha itu. Ia langsung dipeluk dengan erat. Sakura menyerahkan kotak yang tadi dititipkan padanya kepada Mikoto. Sepertinya nyonya itu tahu apa yang terdapat didalamnya. Mereka menuju ruang makan. Ternyata isi dari kotak itu adalah blueberry cake. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dekorasinya juga bagus. Sakura yakin kuenya terasa enak, karena kue buatan ibunya tidak pernah mengecewakan. Mikoto memotong kue tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu menaruhnya di atas piring kecil.

"Sakura, kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Ya."

"Tolong antarkan ini ke Kamar Sasuke." Kata Mikoto sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi jus tomat dan sepotong kue.

"Uh?"

"Kamar Sasuke ada di pintu kedua setelah tangga. Tolong ya, Sakura."

"ha-haik."

Sakura tak mungkin menolaknya. Ia tidak enak kepada wanita itu. Ia menaiki tangga rumah itu. Ia mencari kamar Sasuke, pintu kedua sebelah tangga. Ia tegang. Ia akan bertemu Sasuke, orang terakhir di muka bumi ini yang ia ingin lihat. Ia tiba di depan pintu itu. Ia mengetuk. Belum ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk lagi. Terdengar jawaban.

"Masuk."

Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan tangan yang tidak memegang nampan. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat suasana serba hitam putih. Kamar yang rapih. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja. Laptop terpampang di depan mata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu memutar kursinya ke arah pintu. Dia mengerenyitkan alisnya karena mengetahui siapa yang datang ke kamarnya. Lalu Sasuke melihat apa yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Taruh saja di sana." Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja di sebelah Sakura berdiri.

"Oh." Jawab Sakura sambil menaruh nampan itu di meja yang Sasuke tunjuk tadi.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada perlu apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menatap heran ke arah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sambil melipat tangannya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tapi kau pasti pernah diajari apa yang harus kau katakan pada seseorang, jika seseorang itu melakukan sesuatu atau membantumu."

Wajah Sasuke berubah sedikit kesal, karena Sakura mengatakannya bodoh. Sepertinya itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau masih tidak tahu? Padahal Ino pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau memegang predikat sebagai murid terpintar di sekolah kita, Senpai. Sepertinya, dia bohong padaku."

Sasuke masih belum berubah dari kesal yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan. "Huh. Yasudah, aku sudah selesai. Selamat menikmati cemilanmu, Uchiha-senpai."

Sakura baru membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi sebuah tangan menariknya. Sasuke menarik Sakura dengan sedikit kasar lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia memutar tubuh Sakura untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sakura pada pintu, dan menaikkan tangan sakura lalu menempelkan pada pintu di belakang Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura kaget apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Mereka bisa mencium aroma lawannya masing-masing. Wajah sakura mulai memucat saat wajahnya hanya berada beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan tajam yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar di depan wajah Sakura, ia sedikit memperhatikan perubahan di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedatar mungkin yang bisa ia buat.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah menarik bibirnya sebelah.

'Sialan kau, Sasuke. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan' mungkin itu yang ditangkap Sasuke saat melihat wajah Sakura. Saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu sentimeter, Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak mengatakan aku bodoh, Sakura." Dia berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali dengan suara yang cukup menggoda,"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mengatakkan itu." Sasuke menyeringai.

Seringaian Sasuke berarti bukan pertanda baik untuk Sakura.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya masih standard sekali. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengembangkan ceritanya di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**G****rown Up With You ****Laboelan Lily**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre ****: Romance, Drama**

**Sakura POV**

Padahal aku hanya mengatainya bodoh, tapi kenapa ini yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan. Ia mencengkram kedua tanganku yang ia sengaja tempelkan pada dinding pintu di belakangku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat dekat.

"Harusnya kau tidak mengatakan aku bodoh, Sakura.", "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mengatakkan itu." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Kata-katanya tadi membuatku panik. Apalagi sekarang bibirnya mendekat pada bibirku. Aku tidak ingin bibirnya menempel padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan celah untuk kabur atau melawan karena kedua lututnya menekan kedua kakiku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku karena bingung. Lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

Ia terdiam. Aku sedikit lega dan membuka sedikit mataku karena dia menghentikan aksinya. Tapi bukannya berhenti ia malah melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah leherku. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di kulitku. Kali ini aku benar-benar panik. Aku menggigit bibir baw ahku.

Aku merasakan suara napasnya tepat di depan telingaku. Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"hmm.."

'Eh?' batinku

"Terima kasih." Katanya dengan pelan. Lalu ia melepaskan kedua tangan dan kakiku.

Aku membuka mataku, lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Dia sudah sedikit jauh dari tempatku.

"Tadi kau mengatakan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan?" jawabnya

Aku hanya diam.

"Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau menutup mata? Aku penasaran." tanyanya

Aku melihatnya tersenyum mengejek. Bahkan aku bisa melihat ia menahan tawa. Dia mengerjaiku dan aku berhasil masuk perangkapnya. Harga diriku jatuh. Aku merasa kesal dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!"

Aku langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Aku menuruni tangga hampir berlari. Bibi Mikoto menghampiriku di ujung tangga. Dia mengajakku untuk bersantai di taman, tapi aku buru-buru menolaknya dengan alih-alih ada tugas yang ingin segera aku kerjakan. Karena tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa anaknya baru saja menjatuhkan harga diriku. Ia menerima alasanku. Kemudian dengan segera aku masuk ke dalam mobil jemputanku.

X X X

Sesampai di rumah aku langsung masuk kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku mengambil bantal yang bisa kugapai untuk kupeluk. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang terjadi barusan pada diriku.

"Kau bodoh, sakura. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Kenapa aku bisa terjebak. Harusnya aku tahu apa yang ia rencanakan. Dan ia berani memanggil nama depanku, sok akrab sekali! Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke! Aku benar-benar menbencimu!"

**End Sakura POV**

X X X

**Sasuke POV **

Barisan tulisan yang berisi tentang perkembangan perekonomian dunia baru saja aku tutup yang terpampang pada layar monitor laptopku. Kemudian aku mengetik alamat game _online_ yang biasa aku mainkan pada kolom URL. Halaman _game_ sudah terbuka.

_Game_ yang biasa kumainkan adalah Ninjas Fight, tentang ninja yang menjalankan misi. Di setiap misi yang dikerjakan sang ninja pasti ia bertemu dengan musuh yang semakin kuat di level yang lebih tinggi. Ada satu karakter ninja yang sering aku pakai untuk menjalankan misi, dia bernama Saguru. Menurutku, dia yang paling hebat. Dia bisa mengeluarkan api dan bisa dengan cepat meng-_copy_ jurus musuh yang sebelumnya ia lihat, walaupun baru satu menit ninja lain mengeluarkan jurusnya. Tapi kata Naruto bukan hanya karena itu aku menyukai karakter Saguru, karena karakter Saguru seperti diriku. Jarang berbicara dan sombong. Mungkin yang ia katakan memang benar.

Sebelumnya aku sudah menyelesaikan Ninjas Fight 1, sekarang yang kumainkan Ninjas Fight 2. Aku sudah masuk level 8. Sekarang musuh yang aku hadapi adalah pria berwajah seperti ular. Musuh yang cukup sulit. Hampir saja aku menyelesaikan level ini, aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

"Sasuke!"

Aku memutar kursiku ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Ibuku.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Dia sangat terlihat marah setelah mengantarkan kue ke kamarmu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena dia mengantarkan kue itu." Jawabku sambil menaikkan bahu.

"Aku sudah menjadi ibumu selama tujuh belas tahun. Aku tahu saat kau bohong atau tidak."

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, Bu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian tadi, tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi pada Sakura, aku akan mencabut koneksi internet-mu. Kau paham?"

"hn"

"Yasudah. Kau sudah kerjakan PR-mu?"

"hn."

"Aku kembali ke dapur dulu. Hari ini aku masak Kare dengan tomat. Akan kulebihkan tomat untuk bagianmu." Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"Bu.."

Dia menolehkan kepalanya saat aku memanggil namanya.

"Terima kasih."

Dia membalasku dengan senyum lalu ia pergi.

X X X

Sore ini ayah dan Itachi pulang cepat, jadi kami bisa mengobrol dulu sebelum makan malam. Seperti biasa ayah yang memulainya. Ia menceritakan sedikit tentang perusahaan. Itachi tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti aku, tapi kadang ia melempar pertanyaan kepada ayah tentang urusan pekerjaan. Aku senang dengan percakapan mereka, walaupun aku lebih banyak menyimak ketimbang berbicara. Aku bisa belajar dari mereka. Kalau ibu, seperti biasa ia membicarakan Sakura. Ia mengadu kepada Ayah apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Tentu saja ia mengatakan kalau aku yang salah. Dan sudah pasti Ayah ikut-ikutan menasihatiku.

Setelah jam makan malam tiba, kami langsung pergi menuju ruang makan. Seperti yang ibu katakan ia memasak Kare. Ia melebihkan banyak tomat didalamnya. Aku mengambil satu porsi lagi karena ini memang makanan kesukaanku dan juga aku merasa sangat lapar hari ini.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar setelah selesai makan. Aku membuka buku pelajaran sebentar saja. Kemudian aku pergi ke kasur. Aku sangat jarang tidur larut, kecuali jika ada keperluan. Aku tidak langsung tidur. Aku malah mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Aku mengingat bagaimana wajahnya saat aku mengerjainya tadi. Pucat. Mencoba setenang mungkin saat dia bertanya apa yang aku lakukan. Dia marah saat aku mengatakan terima kasih. Padahal itu yang ia ingin dengar dariku. Memang aku menyampaikannya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Kuakui, aku memang sedikit keterlaluan mengerjainya. Karena aku sedikit kesal karena ia mengataiku bodoh. Bagaimanapun, belum ada yang mengataiku bodoh, bahkan keluargaku atau Naruto.

Aku menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat aroma rambutnya yang tadi terhirup olehku. Masih bisa aku rasakan. Aroma _cherry_. Sangat manis. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menarik bibirku.

**End Sasuke POV**

X X X

**Author POV**

1.30 pm di SMA Konoha. Jam berakhirnya seluruh kegiatan sekolah, kecuali ekstrakurikuler. Sakura sedang merapihkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Lalu mengecek kolong mejanya, apakah masih ada yang tertinggal atau tidak.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal." Gumamnya.

Dari arah luar pintu kelas terdengar bisik-bisik para murid, terutama siswi-siswinya. Kata-kata yang terucap dari bisikan mereka mengisyaratkan ada seseorang yang datang.

"Astaga..! ada angin apa dia kesini?" bisik seorang gadis berponi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkinkah ia ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya gadis disebelahnya

"Tidak mungkin. Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu saja." Jawab gadis berponi itu.

Tidak jauh dari dua gadis itu, terdengar gadis-gadis yang lainnya berbsik.

"Dia seperti mencari seseorang. Temannya kah?"

"Atau kekasihnya?"

"Kyaa..! gadis macam apa yang beruntung itu."

"Aku sangat iri."

Orang yang mereka bicarakan lebih tepatnya bisikkan (oke, ini agak aneh) adalah Sasuke. Ia berjalan di lorong kelas 10 IPS. Tentu aja ia menjadi perhatian. Lalu ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas 10 IPS.1. tepat di depan pintu itu, berdiri seorang gadis pirang panjang bermata biru bersama beberapa gadis lainnya. Gadis pirang dan teman-temannya itu terlihat sangat kaget. Seperti ingin berteriak.

"Sasuke-senpai? Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Aku mencari seseorang." Jawab Sasuke

"Siapa? Akan kupanggilkan untukmu." Tawar Ino.

Sasuke menengok ke dalam kelas Ino mencari sesorang itu.

"Aku mencari dia." Jawab Sasuke sedikit menggerakan dagunya ke arah gadis berambut _pink_.

"Sakura?!" kata Ino dan temannya secara bersamaan.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia mengerinyitkan dahinya. Sakura melihat sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada disitu.

'Untuk apa sih dia kesini?' batinnya. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya menuju sosok itu.

"Kau ada perlu denganku, Uchiha-senpai?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Hn. Ikut sebentar denganku."

'Dia mengajak Sakura pergi?!' kata Ino. Gadis lainnya saling tatap keheranan.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang. Ia berpikir apakah Sasuke akan mengerjainya lagi atau tidak. Ia melihat Sasuke tidak sabar dan tidak nyaman diantara teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk ikut. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

Ia mengikuti Sasuke ke ujung lorong kelas 10 IPS. Kelas yang ada diujung lorong sudah sepi. Sasuke menoleh kesana-kemari untuk memastikan tepat itu benar-bear sepi. Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sakura menjadi sedikit curiga. Apakah Sasuke merencankan sesuatu. Merasa sudah aman, Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Nanti kau harus pulang denganku."

"Hah? Kau bercanda?! Aku sudah dijemput."

"Kau tidak dijemput hari ini."

"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Kau tidak mendapat pesan dari mereka?"

"Pesan? Pesan apa?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari kantong celana seragamnya. Ia seperti mengecek sesuatu di handphone-nya, kemudian ia menujukkan layarnya pada Sakura.

* * *

**Ibu 081xxxxxxxx**

Sasuke, nanti kita akan makan siang dengan keluarga Haruno.

Hari ini supir yang biasa menjemput Sakura tidak bisa menjemputnya,

jadi karena kalian satu sekolah lebih baik kalian pergi bersama dengan

mobilmu, Sasuke.

Ibu Sakura sudah mengijinkannya, jadi jaga Sakura hingga sampai

di tujuan ya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau tahu akibatnya, bukan.

Ibu

* * *

"eh? Aku tidak merasa menerimanya. Kau mau menipuku?"

"Coba kau cek dengan benar."

"Baik akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Lalu Sakura megambil handphone-nya di kantong roknya. Lalu ia menekan salah satu tombol untuk menyalaknnya. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Ia baru ingat baterai handphone-nya habis saat istirahat tadi.

"Mati." Jawab Sakura sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tunggu kau di parkiran. Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah karenamu."

"Ya."

Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Kemudian Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal disana. Baru sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, Sakura sudah dihadang oleh teman-teman perempuanya tadi. Gadis-gadis itu menatapnya seakan ingin mminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sakura dengan sedikit paksaan mendorong mereka agar bisa masuk ke dalam kelas dan megambil tasnya lalu pergi. Tapi saat Sakura sudah menggendong ranselnya, Ino menarik tangannya. Ino mengusir temannya yang lain. Dengan berat hati gadis-gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau dan dia mulai berbicara? Apa hubungan kalian? Apakah kalian berpacaran? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku."

"Kau tidak bisa bertanya satu-satu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Jidat!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa? Aku ini kan sahabatmu."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya disini."

"Apakah ini benar-benar rahasia?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Dasar tukang gosip! Baiklah nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu."

Wajah Ino yang penasaran berubah senang.

"Sungguh? Awas kau kalau bohong! Akan ku tunggu nanti malam."

"Iya. Aku buru-buru. Bye."

Sakura menuju parkiran sekolah. Ia menuju parkiran untuk pengguna mobil. Ia melihat Sasuke menyender pada sebuah mobil sedan putih. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Kau lama."

"Aku hanya sebentar."

"Itu lama bagiku."

Sasuke melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka berbicara. Merasa tidak nyaman Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Begitupun Sakura. Ia tahu apa yang tadi dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dengan perlahan ia menjalankan mobilnya. Ia melihat sebentar pada kaca spion. Ia melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya lalu ia kembali mengarahkan matanya ke depan.

"Beberapa gadis yang melihat kita tadi, beberapa dari mereka membuatku sedikit lama."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jadi, kau jangan pernah ke kelasku lagi."

"Kau kira aku menginginkannya?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan diperlakukan seperti buronan lagi." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mendengar yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia ingin menarik bibirnya, tapi ia tahan. Lalu Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju lokasi (jeileh lokasi, kecelakaan keleuss).

**End Author POV **

**X X X**

**Sakura POV**

Siang hari di lalu lintas Konoha tidak sepadat di Tokyo. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Kendaraan pun bisa dihitung.

Keadaan seperti itu yang aku lihat sekarang. Aku melihatnya dari balik kaca mobil Sasuke. Orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Pertama kalinya aku dalam satu mobil dengannya. Hanya berdua pula. Tentu saja, karena mobilnya hanya memiliki dua jok. Kami sama sekali tidak berbicara. Aku mendengarkan musik dari _earphone ipod_-ku. Dia sibuk menyetir. Sesekali aku melihat ke arahnya. Mengamati wajahnya yang datar itu. Aku mencari-cari bagian mana yang membuatnya sepopuler itu. Matanya kah? Hidungnya? Rambutnya? Aku memperhatikan rambutnya yang selalu lanip ke belakang itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat mengapa seperti bentuk pantat ayam? Aneh sekali. Eh, pantat ayam?!

"Hpfft.." aku langsung menawan tawaku dengan tangan. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya.

Aku segera mengendalikan tawaku yang tertahan ini untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Mengapa kau ingin tertawa seperti tadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin tertawa. Mungkin kau salah lihat."

"Aku tidak melihat. Aku mendengarnya." Ujarnya sambil menatap ke depan.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar. Mungkin suara lain yang kau dengar."

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Di dalam mobil ini hanya ada kita berdua. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mendengar suara anjing yang ada di luar sana." Tunjuknya pada salah satu sisi jalan yang terdapat anjing yang sedang mengonggong.

"Kurang ajar, kau! Kau menyamakan suaraku dengan suara anjing? Kau kira kau siapa?!" bentakku.

"Kau mengaku juga."

"Apa?"

"Suara menahan suara tadi berarti memang suaramu."

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Padahal tidak ada yang lucu, tapi kau ingin tertawa. Apakah kau sudah mulai gila?" ejeknya.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan tentang rambut pantat ayamnya itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena aku pasti ketahuan jika tadi aku sedang mengamatinya. Dan dia pasti akan megerjaiku lagi.

"Ya. Aku mulai gila karena satu mobil denganmu." Jawabku bohong.

Ia hanya menanggapiku dengan "Hn."

Aku sudah malas berdebat dengannya. Karena ia pasti bisa membuatku merasa bodoh. Aku kembali pada musik ipod-ku. Tidak lama, mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah restoran. Sepertinya itu restoran Italia. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu mengambil handphone-nya.

"Kami sudah sampai. Kalian ada di ruangan apa?", dia mendengarkan suara di haandphone-nya itu, "Baik, aku mengerti." Lanjutnya, lalu memutus sambungan.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, dan aku juga keluar sambil menggendong ranselku. Aku mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ia menuju lantai dua restoran itu dengan menaiki tangga. Kami melewati beberapa pintu setelah tangga. Kami berhenti pada pintu dengan tulisan VVIP berwarna emas. Ada seorang petugas penjaga di depan pintu.

"Atas nama Uchiha." Kata sasuke.

Petugas itu membuka pintu dan memberi kami jalan. Aku menganggukan sedikit kepalaku kepada petugas itu. Ia membalasnya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu ia menutup pintu itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu kami sudah disambut oleh para orang dewasa, ayahku, ibuku,paman Fugaku, dan bibi Mikoto. Tidak ada Itachi. Bibi Mikoto seperti biasa menyambutku dengan pelukan. Lalu ia menuntunku menuju tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tepat di depan Sasuke. Aku tahu. Aku tahu ini sudah direncanakan

"Kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya ibuku.

Seorang pelayan yang ada di belakangku menunjukkan buku menu kepadaku dan Sasuke. Aku membuka buku itu. Memilih-milih makanan yang tidak terlalu berat, karena tadi siang aku sudah makan agak banyak.

"Aku mau _macaroni_ panggang saja. Untuk minumannya aku ingin _strawberry juice. _Terima kasih"

Pelayan itu mengambil buku menu dariku dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahku lalu pergi menuju sebelah Sasuke. Saat ia di sebelah Sasuke, pelayan itu mencuri-curi pandang ke Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadarinya atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku pesan _beef spaghetti and tomatto juice."_

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab sang pelayan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Pelayan itu memperlakukan kami secara berbeda. Itu diskriminasi. Tapi aku tidak akan memprotesnya, karena ia pasti akan mendapat masalah dari manajernya apalagi jika protes itu didapat dari tamu VVIP. Bisa-bisa dia dikeluarkan. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya karena hal kecil.

Pelayan itu pergi setelah menerima pesanan kami.

"Bagaimana di sekolah tadi?" tanya ayahku.

"Biasa saja." Jawabku.

"Aku juga." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengira pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan sampa-sampai menyuruh kalian kesini." Kata ayahku. "Kita langsung keintinya saja." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sakura, kau sudah tahu, kan, jika aku akan ke luar negeri bersama ibumu selama beberapa minggu."

"Aku tahu. Karena urusan pekerjaan. Terus kenapa?"

"Ehem," ayah berdeham. "Selama kami pergi, biasanya kau sendirian di rumah. Kali ini kami ingin kau tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha,"

"Hah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"aku ingin kau tetap aman." Jawab ayah.

" Aku biasanya juga sendiri. Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa."

" aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian lagi."

"Aku bisa mengajak Ino menginap di rumah."

"Tapi Ino tidak bisa terus-menerus menginap, kan?" timpal ibu.

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku juga akan mengkwatirkanmu, Sakura." Timpal Bibi Mikoto.

"Tapi, Bi.."

"Kau lebih baik tinggal di rumah kami untuk sementara, Sakura. Isteriku bisa menemanimu. Itachi dan Sasuke bisa membantumu jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Kata paman Fugaku.

Aku menengok kearah Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya dia memasang wajah datar seperti itu.

"Tidak bisakah aku tetap tinggal di rumahku saja?"

"Ini pilihan yang terbaik Sakura. Kami menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu." Dalih Ibu.

Selalu seperti itu. Dengan alih-alih sebagai orang tua mereka memaksakan kehendak mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sebagai seorang anak.

"Terserah kalian sajalah." Ucapku akhirnya

"Sasuke, selama Sakura tinggal di rumah kita, perlakukan dia dengan baik. Kau harus menjaganya. Karena dia akan menjadi isterimu kelak." Kata Bibi Mikoto yang spontan membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

Bibi Mikoto dan para orang tua selalu saja mengeluarkan kata-kat yang bisa membuatku jantungan.

Sasuke hanya menjawab "Hn."

Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh disini. Karena hanya aku yang merasa malu dengan ucapan bibi mikoto tadi. Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Marah, malu atau kaget pun tidak sama sekali.

Setelah pembicaraan itu mereka membicarakan tentang hal lain. Kadang-kadang aku dan Sasuke dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang. Pelayan yang membawa pesanan kami berbeda. Pelayan ini sepertinya sudah berumur sekitar dua puluh tiga atau dua puluh empat tahun. Jika aku memperhatikan wajahnya, ia memakai _make-up_ sedikit tebal. Dia menaruh pesananku di hadapanku, lalu dia beranjak ke tempat Sasuke duduk. Sama seperti pelayan sebelumnya, ia juga mencuri-curi pandang kepada Sasuke. Bahkan ia menanyakan kepada Sasuke apakah Sasuke ingin memesan sesuatu lagi atau tidak dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. Lucu sekali. Jika ada Ino yag menjadi diriku sekarang, pasti dia sudah mengusir pelayan itu.

Makan siang kami berjalan cukup lancar. Kami pulang sekitar pukul 3.45 siang. Aku tentu saja ikut bersama orang tuaku. Rasanya siang ini lelah sekali, padahal aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berat. Mungkin lelahku ini karena kaget dengan berita tadi. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar hingga mobil kami sampai di rumah.

X X X

* * *

"APA?! Kalian berdua dijodohkan?!" teriak Ino di telepon.

"Ya."

"Jidat, beruntung sekali kau."

"Beruntung apanya? Aku malah merasa sial."

"Jika kau merasa sial, bertukarlah posisi denganku."

"Dengan senang hati jika itu bisa dilakukan."

"Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Apakah ada rahasia lagi?"

"Sebenarnya masih ada sih. Tapi, mungkin kau akan mati karena kaget mendengarnya."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku!" paksanya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya tentang urusan pekerjaan orang tuaku di luar negeri, kan?"

"Hmm. Kau bilang mereka berangkat hari jumat atau sabtu nanti. Terus?"

"Aku disuruh orang tua kami untuk tinggal di rumah Uchiha untuk sementara."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Pig?" tanyaku.

Dia masih tidak menjawab.

"Hei, kau masih disana? Kalau tidak akan kututup teleponnya."

"JIDAT! Sialan sekali kau!"

"Hah? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Satu menit sebelumnya kau memberitahuku, bahwa kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke-senpai. Dan sekarang kau bilang kau akan tinggal dengannya! Kau benar-benar sialan Sakura!"

"Aku juga tidak mau, tapi mereka memaksa. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar tinggal disana. Dan aku tidak hanya tinggal berdua dengan dia, masih ada anggota keluarganya yang lain."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, bodoh. Kau akan tinggal di rumah Uchiha. Orang yang menjadi sorotan di sekolah kita. Orang yang diidolakan gadis-gadis di sekolah. Dan jika mereka tahu tentang ini, kau akan 'dibunuh' oleh mereka."

"Sepertinya akan seperti itu. Jika kau tidak ingin aku mati, jagalah rahasia ini."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kau mati, karena kau sahabatku akan kulakukan."

"Arigatou."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku iri."

"Iya-iya. Aku tahu. Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin tidur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untukku."

"Yasudah. Sampai ketemu besok."

Ino langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Aku segera mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut. Aku berdoa semoga besok tidak ada kejadian yang aneh lagi. Lalu aku memejamkan mataku hingga dewi mimpi membawaku pergi ke dunianya sampai waktunya matahari terbit.

**End Sakura POV**

X X X

**Author POV**

Hari sabtu tiba. Hari dimana orang tua Sakura akan berangkat keluar negeri sekaligus hari dimana Sakura akan mulai tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha selama beberapa minggu. Sebelum orang tua Sakura berangkat, mereka mengantar Sakura ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sampai disana Sakura langsung berpamitan dengan orang tuanya. Kemudia Nyonya Uchiha menyuruh putera bungsunya itu untuk membawakan koper Sakura. Awalnya Sakura menolaknya, tapi sang Nyonya memaksanya.

Sakura segera diantar ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua seperti kamar Sasuke. Kamar Sakura persis di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tahu ini semua sudah diatur oleh mereka.

Kamar Sakura bernuansa putih. Bersih. Sedikit warna cokelat tua pada beberapa sudut kamarnya. Setelah Nyonya Uchiha dan anaknya meninggalkannya sendiri Sakura segera merapikan pakaiannya. Ia duduk di pinngiran ranjang.

"Apakah akan baik-baik saja?" gumamnya

X X X

* * *

Sabtu , 2.30 pm

Siang yang hangat di Konoha. Keadaan yang cukup ramai di Bandara Hashirama. Mungkin karena hari sabtu, ada yang berlibur atau urusan pekerjaan.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh cukup tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna merah berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara sambil menggendong ransel besar dan menyeret tas kopernya. Ia menggantungkan _headphone_ di lehernya. Kemudian ia berhenti di dekat meja petugas keamanan. Mungkin ia menunggu kendaraan. Beberapa gadis menoleh ke arahnya. Salah satu diantara mereka ada yang berkata "imut" kepadanya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak memperhatikannya, ia tetap menunggu.

"Wah.. Konoha. Cukup lama juga ya." Katanya, lalu ia tersenyum.

**End Author POV**

**TBC**

* * *

**Sempat mentok untuk membuat chapter ini.** **Terima kasih atas **_**review**_**-nya dan sudah membaca. ^^ untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan sedikit lama, karena aku akan megerjakan tugas sekolah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**G****rown Up With You_****Laboelan Lily**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre ****: Romance, Drama**

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura POV**

Malam ini malam pertamaku di kediaman Uchiha, dimana tempat tinngalnya 'calon keluarga'-ku kelak. Aku bisa disini tentu saja karena rencana para orang tua. Sekeras apapun aku menolak keputusan mereka mengenai masalah ini, aku tetap akan kalah.

Sekarang aku sedang membantu Bibi Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam. Meskipun ia nyonya rumah dari Uchiha, ia tetap mau menyiapkan semuanya karena menurutnya pekerjaan rumah tetaplah pekerjaan seorang isteri walaupun kau seorang isteri raja. Ia hanya bagian memasaknya, sedangkan Seiren, seorang asisten rumah tangga yang mengurus bagian dapur, menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan diolah. Aku hanya bertugas menaruh peralatan makan dan makanan yang telah matang dari dapur ke meja makan, tapi Seiren masih tetap membantuku.

Mengenai Seiren, aku sudah sedikit mengenalnya. Kami mengobrol sedikit saat dia membantuku merapihkan perlengkapanku di kamar tadi sore. Dia seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun, dengan tubuh mungil ,tingginya sedikit pendek dariku. Rambutnya yang hitam dan ikal selalu dikuncir kuda. Dia cukup manis untuk seorang asisten rumah tangga. Dia sudah bekerja disini saat ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia membantu ibunya yang sebelumnya juga bertanggung jawab atas dapur keluarga Uchiha, tapi sekarang ibunya sudah cukup tua untuk bekerja yang berat. Katanya, ibunya sekarang melakukan usaha kecil-kecilan semacam toko kelontong. Dulu ibunya juga yang membantu mengasuh Itachi dan Sasuke. Seiren hanya sempat mengasuh Sasuke, karena waktu Seiren datang ke rumah Uchiha, Itachi sudah cukup besar untuk diasuh, lagipula Itachi lebih tua darinya.

Aku sempat bertanya padanya tentang Sasuke, apakah ia yang dulu sama seperti ia yang sekarang. Dia bilang Sasuke sangat imut waktu kecil. Aku sangat tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Seiren. Sungguh.

Sementara aku dan Seiren mengatur peralatan makan, Bibi Mikoto memanggil para pria di rumah ini di ruang keluarga. Kata Seiren biasanya para tuan mengobrol sebelum makan malam jika Paman Fugaku dan Itachi pulang lebih awal.

Tak berapa lama Bibi Mikoto datang bersama mereka. Mereka menempati tempat duduk yang sepertinya memang sudah menjadi tempat duduk mereka sejak dulu. Paman Fugaku duduk di tempat utama, ujung meja, diikuti Itachi dan Bibi Mikoto di kanan kirinya, Sasuke disebelah Itachi dan aku di sebelah Bibi Mikoto dan tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Sakura selamat datang di rumah kami. Semoga kau merasa nyaman disini. Bila ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan katakan saja pada kami, kami mungkin bisa membantumu." Kata Paman Fugaku

Itachi ikut bicara, "Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sakura." Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kau memang harus mulai terbiasa untuk duduk di sebelahku, Sakura." Timpal Bibi Mikoto.

"Ano.., maksud, Bibi?" tanyaku.

"Kau, kan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini setelah nanti kau dan Sasuke menikah." Jawab Bibi Mikoto.

Aku tahu sekarang mukaku pasti menjadi merah.

"Bukankah nanti yang duduk di sebelah ibu adalah Konan-nee?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Konan?

"Benar juga. Berarti Sakura akan akan duduk di samping Konan. Wah.. aku tidak sabar menantikan hari itu, suamiku. Kita akan benar-benar memiliki anak perempuan."

"Kau benar, Mikoto. Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Kata Paman Fugaku. Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Ano.., Konan itu siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Konan adalah tunangan Itachi." Jawab Paman Fugaku.

"Itachi-nii sudah bertunangan rupanya. Seperti apa Konan-nee itu?" tanyaku.

"Sedikit pendiam, dia juga cantik. Itachi sangat menyukai gadis itu." Kata Bibi Mikoto.

Aku menengok ke pada Itachi, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Bibi Mikoto benar.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujarku

"Nanti kau juga akan bertemu." Kata bibi Mikoto.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami pun memulai makan malam. Menu malam ini adalah _seafood. _Tapi tidak terlalu mewah, ya bagaimanapun ini adalah makanan rumahan. Yang tersedia seperti cumi-cumi, udang, ikan dan semacamnya. Ada juga salad buah dan sayur. Aku sempat melihat Sasuke. Ia menambahkan banyak irisan tomat di piringnya. Sepertinya lebih banyak tomatnya ketimbang lauknya.

Makan malam selesai. Para pria sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku membantu Seiren untuk membereskan peralatan makan, walaupun ia melarangku untuk membantunya. Aku kasihan melihatnya bekerja sendirian, karena Bibi Mikoto tidak membantunya karena kelelahan. Dan juga, jika malam hari para asisten rumah tangga yang berjaga hanya Seiren. Rikka dan Mari, yang bertugas untuk bersih-bersih sudah kelelahan jika malam hari, jadi mereka beristirahat di kamar yang sudah disediakan utuk para pegawai di rumah ini.

Setelah selesai membantu Seiren, aku langsung masuk ke kamar. Aku tidak segera tidur, karena aku masih merasa kenyang. Aku membuka _laptop_ –ku untuk bermain _game_ dan _browsing. _Aku melakukannya hingga tengah malam.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup lewat jendela kamar, telah membangunkanku. Kuregangkan tanganku ke atas. Aku masih merasa ngantuk karena tidurku telat semalam. Ku lihat jam yag ada di handphone-ku, sudah jam delapan pagi rupanya. Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu menuju kamar mandi. Air yang dingin tengah membasahi seluru tubuhku melalui _shower. _Sangat segar.

Setelah memakai baju dan mengeringkan rambut, aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Aku melihat Rikka sedang mengelap pegangan tangga. Aku menyapanya sebentar, ia membalasku. Di ruang makan hanya ada Seiren dan Bibi Mikoto.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura. Kemarilah. Ayo kita sarapan." Perintahnya.

Lalu aku duduk di sebelahnya. Sarapannya sama seperti di rumahku, roti-roti dan selai-selai.

"Anda ingin roti bakar atau biasa, Sakura-sama?" tawar Seiren.

"Aku roti biasa saja, Seiren. Dengan selai stroberi." Jawabku.

"Baik, Sakura-sama."

"Ehmm.. Seiren. Bisakah kau buat rotinya menjadi dua lapis?" tanyaku sedikit malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-sama."

"Aku merasa lapar pagi ini." Ujarku.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Sakura." Kata Bibi Mikoto.

Saat Seiren sedang menyiapkan rotiku, para pria rumah ini masuk ke ruang makan. mereka semua berkeringat denga handuk kecil di leher mereka. Itachi dan Paman Fugaku mengenakan kaos T-shirt dan celana training panjang, sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan kaos dan celana basket. Sepertinya mereka habis berolahraga. Aku sedikit malu, karena hanya aku yang bangun paling siang.

Sasuke duduk di depanku. Lalu mereka memesan roti mereka pada Seiren.

"Anda Ingin roti bakar atau biasa, Sasuke-sama?" tawar Seiren pada Sasuke.

"Roti bakar dengan _blueberry jam._" Jawabnya.

Kami sedikit mengobrol sambil menunggu roti kami siap. Paman Fugaku dan anak-anaknya habis berolahraga mengelilingi komplek. Biasanya jika malas mereka hanya akan berlari di taman mereka. Katanya sesekali mereka juga ingi berinteraksi dengan para tetangga yang juga jarang keluar seperti mereka.

Tidak lama, Seiren sudah membawa roti pesanan kami dari dapur kecil di sebelah meja makan. Sasuke yang medapati lebih dulu rotinya, kemudian yang lainnya, dan yang terakhir aku. Saat Seiren menaruh rotiku di depanku, Sasuke melihatnya. Ia melihat roti dua lapisku. Lalu dia tersenyum mengejek ke arahku.

"Kau ingin rotiku? Kalu mau ambil saja." Tawarku bohong. Aku sedikit menyodorkan piringku ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka stoberi."

"Tapi kau seperti menginginkannya. Uchiha-senpai."

"Kau saja. Sepertinya kau sedang sangat lapar, sampai-sampai memesan roti dua lapis itu."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku memang benar-benar lapar." Sedikit kutekankan pada kalimat 'aku benar-benar lapar'.

Aku tahu sekali kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya itu. Ia pasti ingin menyindirku karena terlihat sekali jika napsu makanku cukup banyak.

"Sasuke! Jangan ganggu Sakura." Kata Bibi Mikoto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah menggigit rotinya dengan santai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bibi." Kataku.

Aku melanjutkan makanku. Sesekali ada obrolan kecil diantara kami.

.

.

.

Hari ini Ino tidak mengajakku keluar. Katanya ia sedang ada di luar kota bersama kakaknya. Jadi, aku hanya mendengarkan musik, browsing dan bermain game saja. Tugas juga sudah aku selesaikan hari jumat kemarin. Bosan.

Aku berencana untuk keluar dari kamar. Sangat suntuk jika selama dua hari penuh kau habiskan waktu senggangmu di dalam kamar, apalagi kamar itu bukan kamar yang biasa kau gunakan.

Mungkin ke taman labirin seru juga. Lagipula hari sudah cukup sore, matahari pasti sudah tidak terlalu panas.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk kesana. Aku langsung mengambil handphone dan segera keluar kamar. Aku berhenti sebeentar di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, pintuya tertutup. Sepertinya ia pergi. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuruni tangga. Aku tidak melihat anggota keluarga ini. Aku hanya melihat Mari yang sedang memegang bungkusan. Aku hanya memberinya senyum.

Aku sudah sampai di taman belakang, segera saja aku masuk ke dalam lorong masuknya dengan berlari kecil. Melewati dinding-dinding hijau yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhku. Hanya sebentar untuk sampai di gazebo putih.

Aku melihat sesosok perempuan dalam gazebo putih itu. Ia sedang duduk sambil memegang cangkir. Aku mendekat ke arahya, seperti merasa ada yang mendekat ke arahnya, ia melihat ke arahku. Ia menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura.. duduklah." Kata Bibi Mikoto.

"Maaf, aku tidak meminta izinmu untuk kesini."

"Kau bicara apa, Sakura. Rumah ini akan menjadi rumahmu juga. Jadi, kau tidak perlu meminta izin dariku."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa tidak enak."

"Sudahlah. Kau mau minuh teh? Aku akan meminta Seiren untuk membawakan gelas untukmu."

"Tidak usah, Bi. Terima kasih." Tolakku.

"Baiklah. Kau kenapa kesini? Kau merasa bosan ya?" tanyanya sambil terseyum.

"Ahaha, iya, Bi." Jawabku dengan mengusap-ngusap pahaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar bersama temanmu saja?"

"Temanku sedang keluar kota, jadi tidak bisa bermain deh."

"Jika kau ingin pergi, minta saja Sasuke untuk mengantarmu."

"Eh? Tidak usah, Bi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Kalian harus terbiasa bersama. Biar tidak kaku."

"Sungguh, Bi. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Padahal aku igin melihat kalian pergi bersama. Mungkin lain kali." Ujarnya sedikit kecewa.

"Ya, mungkin." Balasku pelan.

Bibi Mikoto menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan. Terlihat sangat anggun, padahal hanya meminum teh. Dia benar-benar seorang _lady_. Ibu masih kalah dengannya.

"Oh ya, Bi. Kalau Bibi sedang apa disini?"

"Aku juga sedang bosan. Kalau aku merasa bosan, aku biasanya kesini sambil minum teh atau membaca buku."

"Yah.. apalagi dengan cuaca yang cerah seperti sore ini. Benar-benar mendukung."

"Kau benar."

Tiba-tiba Bibi Mikoto tersenyum lebar, seperti baru megingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Bi?"

"Aku jadi teringat saat Itachi dan Sasuke saat kecil. Mereka selalu berlarian saat sore. Sasuke mengejar Itachi dengan kesusahan. Aku dan Fugaku duduk disini memperhatikan mereka sambil minum teh. Sama persis dengan sore ini. Aku jadi merindukannya."

Dia terus tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan mengingat kenangannya itu . Aku juga ikut tersenyum, menebak bagaimana gambaran kenangannya itu.

"Ehmm.. Bi, aku boleh bertanya tidak?"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apakah Uchiha-senpai yang sekarang sama seperti saat ia kecil."

Bibi Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku, apakah sejak ia masih kecil, ia sudah 'dingin seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan dua jari yang membentuk pengait saat aku mengatakan kata 'dingin'.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Ia tersenyum, "Saat dia kecil ya? Dia anak yang penurut, selalu mengikuti Itachi kemanapun. Dia anak yang sangat manis. Selau ceria, tersenyum bahkan tidak jarang ia tertawa."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Bibi Mikoto. Apa yang dikatakannya sama seperti yang Seiren katakan padaku.

"Apakah Bibi tidak berbohong?"

Dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "Itu benar, Sakura. Aku mengerti yang kau pikirkan. Kau pasti kaget, bukan, saat mengetahuinya."

"Tentu saja. Tapi, mengapa dia menjadi seperti sekarang? Dingin dan datar."

"Aku tidak benar-benar yakin sebenarnya. Saat ia berumur sembilan tahun, tiba- tiba ia menjadi pendiam. Aku dan Fugaku sedikit kaget dengan perubahan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Awalnya, kukira dia sudah mulai memasuki masa pubertas, tapi aku pikir ia masih terlalu cepat untuk itu, karena Itachi mengalaminya saat ia sudah masuk SMP. Aku bertanya pada Sasuke, apakah ia ada masalah dengan temannya di sekolah atau ada masalah lainnya, dia menjawab tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu aku bertanya pada Itachi, tapi, Itachi bilang kalau Sasuke tidak menceritakan apapun kepadanya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai Itachi, karena orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke adalah Itachi."

"Mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan Itachi-nii. Aku juga tidak tahu sih, aku kan tidak punya saudara laki-laki ataupun perempuan."

Dia tersenyum mendengarku.

"Kau bisa menganngap Itachi sebagai kakak lelakimu mulai sekarang. Dan Konan juga bisa kau anggap sebagai kakak perempuanmu."

"Ya, baiklah."

Aku masih malu dengan kata-kata Bibi Mikoto tentang 'keluarga' itu.

Kami menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa menjelang malam dengan mengobrol. Ia mencritakan tentang masa kecil Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia juga menyuruhku untuk memanggil Sasuke hanya Sasuke saja, bukan Uchiha-senpai. Aku sedikit ragu dengan perintahnya itu. Mungkin akan lebih mudah hanya dengan memanggil nama depannya saja.

**End Sakura POV.**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Senin pagi di kediaman Uchiha. Anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Fugaku dan Itachi berangkat lebih dulu. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Sasuke menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sakura ditemani Mikoto pergi ke pintu depan rumah tersebut untuk menunggu supir yang biasanya megantar dirinya ke sekolah. Tapi, tak nampak mobil sedan hitam milik keluarganya itu. Malah mobil putih Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kau tidak masuk ke mobil?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku?" sakura menunjuk dirinya, "Aku sedang menunggu supirku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada ya?"

"Memangnya, ibumu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu tentang apa?"

"Selama kau tinggal disini, supirmu aka diistirahatkan sementara."

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Jadi Kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan Sasuke mulai hari ini."

"Eh?! Aku ingin naik bus saja, Bi."

Sasuke menekan klakson mobilnya. Lalu Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Hey, kau ingin masuk atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan berangkat sekarang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Sakura naiklah. Nanti kalian bisa terlambat."

Sakura menimbang-nimbang sebentar, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak sabar. Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku naik. Bibi, aku berangkat dulu."

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Ia segera memasang _sealt belt_. Lalu Sakura melmbaikan tangannya kepada Mikoto.

"Hati-hati ya." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Seperti biasa, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, sampai Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana nanti?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka melihat kita datang berdua?"

Sasuke diam sebentar untuk berpikir.

"Diam saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau ada gosip tentang kita bagaimana?"

"Bilang saja sebenarnya."

"Apa? Tapi aku belum siap." Ujar Sakura sambil mencengram roknya.

"Kau pikir aku sudah siap?"

"Tapi tadi kau meyarankan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Bagaimana bisa kau belum siap hingga berani menyarankan itu padaku?"

"Itu yang akan aku katakan jika sudah terdesak. Jika kau memang belum siap, jangan bicara apapun."

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mau jika digosipkan yang aneh-aneh, apalagi denganmu."

"Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Itu adalah urusanku."

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke juga memalingkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke lalu melihat ke depan lagi.

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi itu menyangkut diriku juga. Bagaimana bisa itu hanya menjadi urusanmu." Ujar Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

sasuke menghela napasnya sebentar. "Apakah kita harus mempermaslahkan itu?"

"Tapi.."

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mengurusnya jika ada gosip yang aneh tentang kau dan aku. Kau tidak usah memusingkannya. Mengerti?"

Seakan dihipnotis oleh perintah Sasuke, Sakura mengiyakannya dengan anggukan. Sakura merasa bisa mempercayai Sasuke dari caranya bicara.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah. Baru beberapa meter dari gerbang, sudah ada saja yang memperhatikan mobilnya. Untung saja kaca mobil Sasuke dilapisi film berwarn hitam, jadi Sakura tidak usah repot-repot menunduk, walaupun nati akan ketahuan juga saat keluar dari mobil.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran untuk mobil. Sasuke melepas saly belt-nya, begitupun Sakura. Sasuke baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, ia melihat Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tergambar sekali rau tegang dari wajah gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Hey, bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas."

"A..aku tahu. Tapi tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sasuke membatalkan untuk membuka pintunya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura saat ini sedang gugup. Mereka harus menghadapi tatapan-tatapan heran leih banyak saat mereka pulang bersama beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura megambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut secara perlahan beberapa kali. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke arah berlawanan karena tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tentu saja Sakura tidak melihatnya. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi setelah ia mengatur mimik wajahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. Aku siap."

Sasuke dan Sakura membuka pintu mobil secara bersama. Sakura berusaha menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Ia bisa merasakan banyak sekali pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Sebelum ia pergi ke kelasnya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku pergi duluan." Kata Sakura

"Hn." Bala Sasuke.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura langsung melesat menuju kelasnya. Ia mencengkram tali ranselnya setiap ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan di sebelah kanan kirinya. Untung saja bel sudah terdengar, jadi dia tidak harus mengatakan apapun di kelas saat teman-teman sekelasnya bertanya padanya.

Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya berbicara berbisik pada Sakura.

"Kau berangkat dengannya?" bisik Ino

"Ya." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Hey, kau tahu tidak. Akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Dubai di kelas kita."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki. Aku harap dia orang yang tampan." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Aku kan hanya berharap."

"Jangan sering-sering berharap. Nanti kau bisa gila." Ejek Sakura.

"Biar saja."

Lalu mereka tertawa hanya sebentar karena wali kelas mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pria dengan jenggot dan bertubuh besar itu berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, mungkin kalian sudah tahu jika kita akan mempunyai teman baru. Hari ini, dia akan mulai belajar dengan kita."kata pria yang biasa dipanggil Asuma-sensei itu, "Tolong bimbing dia." Lanjutnya.

"Baik." Jawab beberapa orang murid.

"Masuklah." Panggil Asuma kepada seseorang.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Pemuda berambut merah memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas. Gadis-gadis di kelas itu menunjukkan antusiasnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Kyaa, imut sekali."

"Seperti anak kecil."

"Hey, hey tenanglah." Perintah Asuma.

Pemuda berambut itu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi. Namaku Sasori Akasuna. Aku baru saja pindah dari Dubai. Mohon bantuannya." Lalu ia membungkukkan badannya ke depan.

"Akasuna-san, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Ino.

Sasori tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Sebelum menjawabnya Asuma sudah menyela.

"Yamanaka, jika kau ingin bertanya kepadanya nanti saja saat istirahat. Akasuna, kau duduk di belakang Haruno." Tunjuknya ke arah bangku dibelakang Sakura.

Sasori mengikuti arah yang ditujukkan wali kelasnya itu. Ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda duduk didepan mejanya tersenyum padanya. Ia membalasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya itu dan duduk. Ia melepaskan tasnya dan menaruhnya di samping kursi setelah ia mengambil pulpen dan bukunya. Kemudian Sasori menarik sedikit kursi di depannya. Sakura yang merasa kursinya digerakkan dari belakang, membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Hai. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Hai, aku Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa menggilku Sakura." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Sasori. Salam kenal."

"Baiklah, Sasori." Kemudian Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke depan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Hampir semua murid di kelas 11 IPS.1, tengah mengerubungi meja Sasori. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya dimana Sasori tinggal sampai hobinya. Sasori menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Beberapa dari mereka menawarkan untuk makan siang bersama.

"Baiklah. Sakura, kau juga ingin makan siang denganku?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti kita tida kebagian tempat duduk."

Lalu mereka keluar menuju kantin.

.

.

.

"Teme, aku dengar dari teman-teman kau berangkat bersama Sakura-chan tadi pagi." Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan.

"hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau akan berangkat bersama dengannya? Kalian seperti sedang berpacaran saja. Eh, tapi kan kalian sudah.."

Kata-kata Naruto dihentikan oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan tentang ini."

"Iya, iya aku tidak akan mengatakannya di depan orang lain. Tapi jika nanti ada gosip aneh tentang kalian bagaimana?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Baiklah. Jika kau butuh bantuanku katakan saja."

"Hn."

Mereka segera memesan makanan saat sampai di kantin. Tentu saja, selalu ada bisikan dan teriakan yang menyertai nama mereka. Lalu mereka menyari tempat. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara meneriaki nama mereka.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Disini!" teriak pemuda berambut merah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat kaget.

"Sasori!" balas Naruto dengan lambaian. "Ayo, Teme. Kita kesana." Ajak Naruto.

Sasuke mengikuti sahabatnya itu dari belakang. Ia bisa melihat sosok gadiss berambut merah muda duduk di depan pemuda berambut merah yang memanggilnya tadi. Gadis pink itu menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" seru Sasori sambil memeluk keduanya.

"Sasori! Bolehkah kami bergabung disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh, kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"ah, iya tentu saja." Jawab Sakura

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasori?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kursinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kau dan Naruto?" tanya Sasori kepada Sasuke.

"Aku juga sama, kalau Naruto kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menyengir.

"Kau sekelas dengan Haruno?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah.. ya." Jawab sasori.

"Jadi kalian berteman?" tanya Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ya, kami berteman Saat SMP. Tapi kenapa kau bisa sekelas dengan Sakura-chan dan ino-chan, Sasori?" tanya Naruto.

"hmm.. saat aku baru pindah ke Dubai, aku mengalami kecelakaan, tulang kakiku patah. Karena aku harus istirahat selama berbulan-bulan, jadi aku harus mengulang kelas." Kata Sasori

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sekarang tidak apa-apa. Malah aku sudah bisa berlari dengan kencang." Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah." Jawab sakura dengan senyum.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dan Sasori yang saling membalas senyum, merasa sedikit risih. Ino yang menyadari raut muka Sasuke yang sedikit berubah, sedikit menarik bibirnya. Lalu pura-pura tidak tahu sambil menyedot minumannya.

"Sasori, apakah kalian sangat dekat?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, begitulah. Kami selalu bertiga kemana-mana."

"Aku jadi rindu saat-saat itu." Ujar Naruto.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku belum tahu. Ayahku belum memberitahuku. Mungkin sampai aku kuliah."

"Semoga saja, aku ingin bermain denganmu lagi, Sasori." Kata Naruto semangat.

Saat Sasori dan yang lainnya mengobrol, Sakura mendengar bisik-bisik di belakang punggungnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar namanya dan Sasuke disebut-sebut. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sasori yang menangkap tingkah Sakura yang sedikit aneh menegurnya(?)

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura disebut, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."tanya naruto.

Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke, lalu menyesap minuman di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura sambil menyungggingkan senyumannya.

"Benar? Kalau kau merasa sakit aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS." Tawar Ino.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Sakura kepadanya. Ia melihat sekeliling kantin. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan omonga yang menyinggung tentang mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka terdiam saat Sasuke melihat kearah mereka.

Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan mereka dengan menggigit rotinya. Kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Oh ya, Naruto apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku belum. Aku sedang fokus dengan ujian. Kalau kau Sasori?"

"Aku juga belum punya mungkin nanti punya. Kalau kau, Sasuke?"

Semuanya kaget terutama Sakura dan Sasuke, lalu terdiam. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sasori tentu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Lalu ia bertanya lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdeham, "Aku.."

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi.

Sakura dan Sasuke bernapas lega. Tapi beberapa pasang mata asing menunggu jawaban Sasuke tadi merasa kecewa karena tidak terpenuhi keingintahuan mereka itu.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki mobil Sasuke disertai dengan dengan rasa ingin tahu para penghuni sekolah. Tak terkecuali, tatapan bingung seorang pemuda beramut merah menyala.

**End author POV**

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku langsung turun dari mobil saat sampai, sedangkan Sasuke menuju garasi untuk memakirkan mobilnya. Saat aku ingin menaiki tangga, aku melihat Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto turun. Mereka membawa sebuah koper.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Bibi Mikoto.

"Tadi, dia sedang memakirkan mobilnya di garasi."

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku.

Aku membalikan tubuhku karena mrasa kaget. Aku melihatnya sedang emuta-mutar kunci mobilnya.

"Kami baru saja mendapat telepon dari pamanmu, dia bilang nenekmu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi kami harus kesana." Jawab Paman Fugaku.

"Berapa lama?" tanya sasuke sambil menengok ke arah koper di samping ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin seminggu." Jawab bibi Mikoto.

"pkerjaan Ayah?"

"Itachi akan mengurusnya sementara. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Kalau ingin pergi minta izin dulu kepada Itachi." Kata Paman Fugaku.

"Dan juga jaga Sakura. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya." Tambah Bibi Mikoto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yasudah, kami berangkat dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik." Kata Bibi Mikoto, kemudian ia memelukku dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan."balasku.

Lalu mereka sudah menaiki mobil dan pergi. Aku dan Sasuke menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamar. Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mebalikan badannya ke arahku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan." Katanya datar.

"Iya aku tahu." Jawabku.

Lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya, begitu juga aku. Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit mumat karena reaksi penghuni sekolah hari ini. Aku ingin menyegarkan kepala hingga tubuhku. Aku ingin sekali berenang.

Aku jadi teringat, saat Seiren mengantarku berkeliling rumah ini. Dia mengantarku ke kolam renang rumah ini yang ada di lantai tiga. Kolam renag tertutup yang dilengkapi denga sauna dan alat-alat _fitness_ . Aku segera mengambil baju renangku dan handuk. Kemudian aku menuju kesana.

.

.

.

Aku sudah menghabiskan sejam lebih di kolam renang ini. Merasa sudah cukup puas aku memutuskan untk keluar dari kolam. Aku mengambil handukku di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir kolam.

Saat sedang mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, aku mendengar langkah kaki, lalu suara itu berhenti. Aku mengarahkan mataku ke arah suara langkah kaki itu berasal tadi.

Aku melihat Sasuke. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya tanpa atasan. Dadanya bidang dengan perutnya rata yang sedikit mulai tebentuk. Hey, apa yang aku lihat?! aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping.

"A..aku sudah selesai. Jadi aku duluan." kataku dengan jalan tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan jalan seperti itu. Nanti kau bisa terpeleset."katanya.

"Tidak ak.."

Kakiku tiba-tiba tergelincir oleh genangan air yang ada dipinggiran kolam. Saat tanganku sudah siap untuk menahan bebanku saat jatuh ke depan, sebuah tangan besar menahan perutku. Aku selamat.

Kemudian tangan itu mendorong perutku dengan pelan untuk kembali berdiri. Saat tubuhku mulai tegak, yang kulihat sebuah dada telanjang yang bidang. Aku merasakan hembusan napas seseorang diaatas keningku.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya tepat di depan mukaku. Terlalu dekat. Aku bisa benar-benar merasakan napasnya di wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Entah kenapa aku ingin merasakan napasnya menerpa wajahku lagi.

Tanpa sengaja aku menyebut namanya.

"Sasuke.."

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaje banget ini chapter. Maap pemirsah kalo banyak yang gak nyambung. **

**Terima kash yang sudah me-review yah.**


End file.
